shadeflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Peacesign
Welcome Hi, welcome to Shadeflower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the PetalClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shadeflower (Talk) 20:56, September 4, 2010 DustClan Please please join DustClan (as two warriors) we need more warriors until my clan can RP! DustpeltExpect the Worst! Sure, but it might take a few mintues, becuase I making a really cool signature. Ok DustpeltExpect the Worst! I joined as Mothclaw, and Nightflower. Like my new signature?[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Thanks! I like it! DustpeltExpect the Worst! Pages Please make pages for your characters.If you can't figure it out,ask me for help.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 12:09, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Thank you.Join the ShadeClan hunting patrol on the ShadeClan territory page.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:28, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Cats You RP What cats do you RP? You should list them on your user page. DustpeltExpect the Worst! 13:29, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I think you RP enough cats now. DustpeltExpect the Worst! 13:34, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Me too, I'm not going to RP anymore. [[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Good we all know whats its like for Holly to overpopulate clans. DustpeltExpect the Worst! 13:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Since you RP the most cats what do you think the limit for cats you rp should be? DustpeltExpect the Worst! Well at the most I think it should be 10. DustpeltExpect the Worst! 18:19, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Can you make Icefall visit DustClan and then see that Waterfall is having her kit?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 19:02, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Sure. User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Thanks.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 19:04, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok,you can be an admin.Add your siggie to the main page.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 19:31, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Shade. :) In DustClan Mothclaw will be Swiftpaw's mentor. DustpeltExpect the Worst! 13:44, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Kay, next create another section, thanks for the apprentince. (Who RPs Swift?) :) [[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Clover does.We're at the training hollow in DustClan territory''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 14:04, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Want to continue that thing where Mothclaw broke his leg?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 20:27, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Sure, they can have just got to camp. Nightflower Yes Nightflower can be Swiftpaw's new mentor. DustpeltExpect the Worst! rogue can i join the rogue thing?[[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'I create them]] 15:04, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ok cool :DD[[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'I create them]] 15:19, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Template Set up your character's pages like the others and put in the templates.Thankies!''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Want to RP?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Sure, where? DustClan.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Admin Peace,be on more often or I will remove your admin powers.I understand that you have homework,but so Clover,Sand,and Dust,but they get on.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Peace, Darkcloud vandalized our website. Please get on. RoyalsGo Royals!!! She said she was mad and took her anger out on our website. RoyalsGo Royals!!! Your mon was in the hospital! Thats really bad! Last year my mom was in the hospital for 2 weeks! PhilliesGo Phillies!!! I found a pic for Shineflower (I know you RP her) Here it is: SmokeyHappy Halloween!! Shineflower.jpg|Shineflower Older Shineflower pic This pic of Shineflower makes her look older then a kit, do you like it? SmokeyHappy Halloween!! Shineflower adult.jpg|Shineflower Re: Thank you! I like searching for pictures of cats, but it's hard to find ones that aren't kittens. Are you an admin of this wiki like myself? Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." Okay. Are there any more cats you would like me to find images for? Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." I wrote on your blog what the question was. And, sure! :D Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." If you hate the new look go here: http://badnewtheme.wikia.com/wiki/Vote_no_on_new_theme_Wiki PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Pages Would you mind checking all your cats that you RP to make sure that they have pages? I they don't make them pages. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Bright and Shadow need pages. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Sure! Dustclan! And tonites the full moon.CloverpawBeware the shadows, even in your own territory... Uhhh, do you still want to join Wolfclaw wiki?? If no, I have to advertise some how....Cloverheart"I have seen death before. I've had the experience..."